The present invention relates to an omnidirectional image measuring instrument for preparing a 360 degree omnidirectional image and for measuring three-dimensional data of an object to be measured placed on a total circumference.
As an image pickup instrument for taking an omnidirectional image, there has been conventionally an omnidirectional camera. The omnidirectional camera is a system into which six or more cameras or image pickup units are integrated so as to enable the image pickup of a total circumference. Further, as an instrument for taking an omnidirectional image and also for measuring the three-dimensional data of an object to be measured present on the total circumference, there is a total station provided with an image pickup device.
Since the omnidirectional camera has a configuration that the six or more cameras or image pickup units are integrated, an instrument configuration is complicated, the synchronization control over each camera is required to capture images taken by the respective cameras or to combine the images with each other, thereby increasing a price of the camera.
Furthermore, the total station can acquire the omnidirectional image or the three-dimensional data with high accuracy, but the total station is very expensive.